kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirpow
Hello! I am glad that you're so enthusiastic about helping out with the release of Kirby: Triple Deluxe! So thanks for helping! However, I've noticed you using URL links to link to pages within the Kirby Wiki. For links to pages within the wiki, you should use wikilinks. All you have to do is type in the name of an article rather than the url. For example, Kirby: Triple Deluxe will create a link to the page on Kirby: Triple Deluxe, like so: Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Kirby: Triple Deluxe will accomplish the same thing, but it is not standard notation and should not be used used except when linking to a page outside of the Kirby Wiki. Thank you for understanding, and keep up the good work. --Giokutalkuser 19:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry about that! I didn't know what you meant by wikilink and I didn't know there was a specific way to link things. I'll do it the right way from now on, thanks for letting me know. And no need to thank me for posting info, I'm glad I can help. I just want people to know and love Kirby as much as I do! Kirpow (talk) 21:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Bold Please stop bolding every new character, item, ability, etc.. At this point, we expect to see new stuff in each game; they don't necessarily need to be highlighted. People can take them for what they are: A character, item, and/or ability in a certain game. Thank you for your time. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:01, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you about this earlier, and going off of what NBK said, think of each Super Smash Bros. game as it's own game. The playable characters in one smash bros. have no bearing on the characters in another. They're each separate games. Same goes for Kirby games. :-- Giokutalkuser 21:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, I get what you're saying, but shouldn't it be indicated something is new? Maybe not something as blatant as bolding it, but it's still nice to know what's new and what isn't. Especially on something like the new Smash pages; those only have five new characters so far. I tried to put asterisks to indicate new things, but that was undone as well. You can expect to see something new, but that doesn't mean you know what is new. But, hey, just an idea. :::Gioku, can you elaborate on what you mean? Smash games have to do with each other, they're sequels. Kirpow (talk) 21:08, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is true, yes the Smash Bros. games are a series, but try to think of the games themselves as individual, and the character rosters from each as individual. A character roster from one Smash Bros. game means nothing to any of the others. It is its own game. Does that make more sense? I hope I'm explaining that well enough. ::::-- Giokutalkuser 21:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Kirpow: Beanbon was introduced in Kirby Mass Attack, making him new to that game. That information can be found in his info box. Same applies to other characters and things, which will have their respective info boxes when we have the game in our hands. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:15, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Gioku, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think I agree. Think about how all 12 characters from the first game have appeared in every released sequel so far. Think about how stages, and items, and attacks, and all that good stuff come back game-to-game. Even on the actual Smash website, there are huge indicattion of new characters. New characters are basically the focus of the game right now. :::::::NerdyBoutKirby, that's a great point. My apologies. That brings us back to how we all need to wait for the game to come out before making articles and jumping to conculsions, etc. But my point still stands on Smash characters. Then again, this isn't a Smash Wiki, it's a Kirby one, so it isn't that important. Kirpow (talk) 21:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) To-dos I see there are quite a few articles you wish to create. More power to you! Though it may be, well, nice for you not to claim all of those -- other people might want to take a crack at one or two of those. I realize I've got a number as well... If it's no problem, could I trade my Clown enemy for Hornhead? I hadn't thought about creating a mid-boss article until just now. It's up to you, man. Happy editing! NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, as I jotted those down I was thinking that if I want to make all of those, I'd probably have to either spend a lot of time on the computer, or rush them, and neither would be wise. I see what you mean; it's not like those articles are mine, so I'll make a note to address that fact. Oh, that sounds like a sweet trade! When I first saw the Circus ability, I immediately loved it, do I'd be happy to be in charge of its enemy's article. I'll take Hornhead off my list and you can go nuts with it. Thanks for the offer and support! Kirpow (talk) 21:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Excellent! You can have all that I've previously typed about him if you want it, or just start from scratch. Hornhead shall be my first mid-boss article (not counting Waiu, whose article I single-handedly revolutionized). Thanks a bunch, Kirpow. It's been good doing business with you. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will gladly accept it, thank you! That Waiu is a work of art. No, thank you! We should do this again some time. Kirpow (talk) 00:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, I think I was too late. Did you delete what you had of the clown enemy, because that link just takes me to your workshop, and control-f says there's no instance of "clown" in ther anymore, heh. If it's too much trouble, I'll just start from scratch. Thanks! Kirpow (talk) 00:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Naw, it's no trouble. That's why the pages have histories! =D |ability = Circus |category = Regular Enemy}} Clown enemy is an enemy in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It yields the Circus ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Behavior xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Gallery CATEGORIES: Enemies, Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Circus Enemies :::::NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 00:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature Want a customized one? I've got time on my hands. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :That'd be awesome, thanks so much for the offer! But I'd have to think about what to put in it. Hm. Kirpow (talk) 00:36, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Take your time. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 01:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks again, and thanks for giving me time to think, but I've got an idea now! How about "Kirpow!", then a sprite of Kirby, fallen over, and then "What just hit me?". Do you get it? I think it's quite clever, heh. Kind of related to that, I see your signature has an X-Naut... Do you like Thousand-Year Door? That's one of my favorite games! Kirpow (talk) 18:51, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can certainly make that signature. Gives me just enough freedom to have fun with it. =] ::::Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is my favorite game of all time and definitely my most nostalgic. This year happens to be the game's 10th anniversary, so I thought I'd celebrate the occasion with what is in my opinion the best Mario minion: the X-Naut. There's even hover text if you place your cursor over the little guy. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:30, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wow, great choice! Honestly, as of late, I've been having trouble deciding between Thousand-Year Door and Partners in Time, if you're familiar with the Mario and Luigi series, as my favorite game. I love the soundtracks in those games as well, but I also love the Pikmin 2 and Canvas Curse soundtracks. That's an awesome piece of hover text. The X-Nauts really are amazing characters; they're one of the best examples of the hilarious writing in the Paper Mario series. Oop, I'm rambling off-topic. But one more Paper Mario question: what's your favorite chapter? Anyways, thanks again for the signature. I'll be looking forward to how exactly you make it! Kirpow (talk) 00:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I love M&L:PiT, but it doesn't quite trump M&L:BIS in my opinion. I was surprised at how short the former felt in comparison with the latter, but that's just me. Elder Princess Shroob is has one epic final battle. =) ::::::My favorite chapters: ::::::*''Paper Mario'' -- Chapter 3: The Invincible Tubba Blubba ::::::*''Paper Mario: TTYD'' -- So hard to decide! Definitely either Chapter 3 (Glitzville), Chapter 4 (identity theft), or Chapter 7 (the part AFTER General White). ::::::*''Super Paper Mario'' -- Probably Chapter 5: Crag ::::::*''Sticker Star'' -- the only levels that weren't memorably bad IMO were Enigmansion, Rugged Road, and that volcano. ::::::If you'd like to continue this (awesome) conversation, my email is Jerry.thompson.kolar@gmail.com. Here is your signature: [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? ::::::I'm sure you know how to input it to your preferences and use it, so I won't waste time explaining. Enjoy! ::::::::Thanks for your email and the signature! I'll answer everything game-related through the former. But, and this'll probably make me look silly, I ''don't know how to input preferences or... anything, really! Would you mind explaining? Sorry for the trouble, and thanks so much again. Kirpow (talk) 17:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) So you know, I'm jealous of you. I don't know if I'll ever get K3D for myself, and since I'm an expert at many other games, I feel left out. :( About the Miracle Fruit, I posted a few questions on the talk page and decided to post 'em here too, following a little advice. It doesn't remove Kirby's current ability? So he gets it back after the level? But he doesn't keep hats or such while Hypernova is active, right? And if he loses a life, he respawns with Hypernova intact? That's what I'm taking the description that was on the page to mean. My main question is, if Kirby loses a life while he has Hypernova, and then he completes the level, will he get back the ability he had before eating the Miracle Fruit? Hope you enjoy your game! Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 12:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Just before responding to this, I cleared up that i don't own the game. Sorry for the confusion! Though I can confirm that Kirby retains his ability after completing a level. If he goes Hypernova with another ability, once he loses Hypernova at the end of the level, his previous ability will still be there. The current Hyoernova page describes it very well, Hypernova merely layers on to Kirby's current ability. And no, while Hypernova, Kirby never wears any hats or anything. He just glows several colors, no matter what ability he previously had, if any. If he dies, he respawns already Hypernova. What I do not know is if he dies, he'll keep his previously layered on ability. That's a good question though, do I'll check it out on YouTube. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 14:00, May 9, 2014 (UTC) About ''Triple Deluxe Something I want to clear real quick... I saw on the Miracle Fruit talk page that Meta Kirby thought I own Triple Deluxe. I do not. I probably won't until the end of the year, at least. I no longer own a working 3DS, and I have no means of otherwise directly interacting with the game, so all the knowledge I have thus far is from YouTube. Various gameplay videos I put in my Favorites so as to reference them later for the sake of the wiki; not to toot my own horn, but I'd say my knowledge on the game is pretty extensive, even though I haven't played it, so if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me directly or ask for video evidence that I likely have in a playlist. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 13:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. Sincerest apologies, Kirpow. I was under the false impression you had the game. I feel like a real dummy now ^.^'. Again, very sorry, Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 18:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::It's fine, don't worry about it! I think I'm a bit flattered that you assumed the information I had was so extensive that it meant I owned the game, if that's the case. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 22:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC) More About ''Triple Deluxe In fact, I encourage people to ask me any questions they have about Triple Deluxe. That may make me seem pretentious, but I have enough information to feel confident in saying I don't need to play the game. Some people may disagree, but that just me. I would direct everyone to a particular channel or video to avoid a bunch of people asking me the same question, but I don't really want to advertise anyone here. If anyone doesn't want to rely on me for information, which is likely the majority, I can confirm that the game, in its entirety, is documented on YouTube. All six worlds, all keychains and Sun Stones; Dedede Tour is documented; both Arenas are documented; all cutscenes are documented. I apologize if it may seem like I'm trying to brag, or if I'm flaunting myself, but I'd like to prevent the stubs that have been popping up from doing so anymore, and just help in general. Thanks for reading. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 22:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Clown Acrobot I'm aware that you've been inactive for a while. I'm just here to notify you that your two-month article reservation on Clown Acrobot is almost up. You have until July 2 to finish it before it returns to the public domain. Unless you indicate otherwise, I will be expanding and publishing the page you started. Thank you for understanding. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for the warning and I apologize for my sudden and long period of absence. I won't waste any time making excuses, I'll just say I'll get back into the swing if things ASAP. [[User:Kirpow|Kir''POW!]] What hit me? 22:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks for complying. =] NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC)